


Paternidad al Estilo Semidiós

by Allyth4Balleseros



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cameos, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Demigods, F/M, Family, Fem!Dakota, Friendship, Humor, Legacys, M/M, Parenthood, Romance, Shenanigans, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyth4Balleseros/pseuds/Allyth4Balleseros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un pequeño vistazo a la vida de los Héroes de Olympus y sus sucesores:<br/>La temida adolescencia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paternidad al Estilo Semidiós

**Habitación de Miqueas Richter—Palacio del Pontificex Maximus, Nueva Roma – EE.UU.**

—No es que no tenga fe en ti, Miqueas…—Suspiró Salomón sentado en la cama de su hijo mientras este escogía una chaqueta—Es que luego de la adorable charla que nos dieron los Gray y los Ramírez-Arellano preferiría saber que tú y Castellan manejan su relación responsablemente.  
—Tranquilo, papá—Sonrió Miqueas, sentándose junto a su progenitor y palmeándole consoladoramente la espalda—No haremos nada, sólo vamos a pasar el rato con nuestros amigos en una fiesta…Aprovecha de salir un rato con mamá, vayan al cine o a cenar. Pasen un par de horas sin preocuparse por mí, saben que me he ganado esa confianza.  
—En eso tienes razón…—Asintió orgulloso Salomón, levantándose para buscar a Drew—Pero no hagas ninguna estupidez o te castigaré hasta los noventa…  
—Que sí, papá…

* * *

**Salón Principal—Nakamura Manor, Isla Itsukushima – Japón**

—Pero Otou-san…  
—No  
—Pero…  
—Ya dije que no  
—¡NO PUEDES ANDAR CONTROLÁNDOME TODO EL TIEMPO! ¡YA NO SOY UN NIÑO!  
—Libra no me levantes la voz—Reconvino el hombre.  
—Ambos están comportándose como inmaduros...—Los ojos grises de Etsu Nakamura atravesaron a su marido y mini-mi con un filo que sólo podía provenir de Némesis.  
—¿Quiénes van? Si me dices tal vez lo piense—Al ver la determinación de Libra, Percy decidió cambiar de estrategia. No le iba a dar permiso: Era su hijito, no lo iba a dejar entre un montón de hormonales adolescentes alborotados de los cuales alguno podía mandarse un yo-macho-man y fastidiarlos en una Tercera Troya.  
—Tris…  
—Si va ese, ni lo sueñes—Interrumpió Percy—Se nota a leguas que no es un santo.  
—Xavia, Coyllur, Ivory, Anthony…  
—Mucho menos si va Anthony.  
—Sienna, Braeden…  
—Ya tengo tres buenas razones para no dejarte ir…  
—¡Mis hermanos irán! ¿¡Cuál es tu problema con dejarme salir!?  
—¿A qué viene tanto grito?—Preguntó Grover, bajando desde el cuarto de visitas. Percy se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar—¿Sucede algo?  
—Padrino llegaste justo a tiempo—El chico corrió hacia el Señor de lo Salvaje—Necesito que me ayudes…  
—¿En qué?  
—Me importa poco si traes al mismísimo Caos…—Percy atravesó con la mirada al pálido muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos verde mar—Mi respuesta es y siempre será NO.  
—¡OTOU-SAN!—Libra fulminó con la mirada a su progenitor antes cambiar radicalmente de cara y volverse hacia el Sátiro—Padrino por favor…Convéncelo de que me deje…  
Grover miró al chiquillo—Eh…A ver:

  * Pirsin: NO
  * Tatuaje: NO
  * Fiesta: NO…



—Ahí lo tienes, Grover está de mi lado—Zanjó sonriente Percy—No vas a ir a la fiesta.  
—Pero-  
—¡QUE NO!  
El chico corrió su habitación mascullando en japonés cinco mil millones de forma de matar a los mayores lenta y dolorosamente.  
—Estos chicos de ahora…—Percy meneó la cabeza, levemente cabreado.

* * *

**Sector de la Familia Grace—Castel San’t Angelo, Roma – Italia**

—A ver…—Jason colapsó junto a su esposo refregándose las sienes, si no se calmaba cometería doble filicidio—¿A dónde se supone que van?  
—A la fiesta por el Día del Legado—Informaron al unísono las adolescentes paradas frente a ellos.  
—¿Cumplirán la hora límite que les imponga?  
—Sí, papá—Respondieron Aquilah y Briar Grace, sonriendo.  
—4:30 am y agradezcan que les dé hasta esa hora—Ambas chicas asintieron.  
—Nos comportaremos papá.  
—Por qué será que esas palabras no me tranquilizan…—Jesse enarcó una ceja mirando a su hija menor.  
—Les garantizo que cuidare a Briar…—La gemela mayor le dedico una mirada solemne a sus padres.

* * *

  **Habitación de Beatrix Gray—Villa de los Pretores, Nueva Roma – EE.UU.**

—Escúchame bien Beatrix…—La chica asintió a través de su espejo mientras acomodaba su cabello en una elaborada trenza—Hemos sido cordiales con Noah porque nos consta que es un chico noble y educado, a diferencia de su abuelo paterno…  
—Papá no empieces…  
—Hablo enserio, hija—Los ojos de Luka Gray se tornaron perturbadoramente fríos—Tu madre me convenció de no darle a él la charla de la escopeta y hasta ahora no me ha dado motivos para arrepentirme de esa decisión, pero si hacen alguna estupidez a ti te encierro con las Vestales y a él lo castro.  
—Papá, estaremos con nuestros amigos en una muy pública fiesta—Precisó la chica, terminando su peinado y volviéndose para mirar a su padre a los ojos—Esto no hará cimentar tu creencia de que Noah es un buen chico para mí. Además Tarot y Aurelio estarán con nosotros.  
—Bueno eso me tiene más tranquilo, pero estás avisada—El hombre se permitió sonreírle cálidamente a su hija antes de retomar su postura de Pretor y abandonar la estancia.

* * *

**Abrevadero—Rancho Embers, Texas – EE.UU.**

—…  
—…  
—…  
—Los tres sabemos que mi principal motivación para ir es ver a mis primos.  
—…  
—Ok, también a Xavia.  
—Te quiero de vuelta a las 4:30 am, Braeden—Indicó rígidamente Pólux—No hagas nada que me convenza de internarte en el trabajo de mamá.

* * *

**Habitación de Ilión Clairvuax—Monasterio Megálo Metéoro, Meteora – Grecia**

—Papá, sólo es una fiesta…  
—Tienes deberes más importantes que una pequeña indulgencia, Ilión—Candem quería resoplar desesperadamente pero eso arruinaría la severidad que intentaba proyectar. Su querido engendro podía haber heredado sus penetrantes ojos azules pero la mirada de cachorrito con que manipulaba a medio mundo era 100% cosa del ADN de Leo.  
—No he ido a ninguna fiesta en toda mi vida…  
—Ni tú te la crees—Devolvió el rubio, arqueando una ceja.  
—Touché—Sonrió culpable el moreno adolescente—Por favor, es sólo una noche y prometo que mañana entrenaré extra duro, incluso te relevaré de tu turno con los cachorros…  
—…Que sean dos días contigo a cargo de los cachorros sin que se entere tu madre y tienes un trato.

* * *

**Sala de Tesoros—Ciudadela de Volterra, Sicilia – Italia**

—Padre…—Shane miró a su progenitor con evidente petulancia—Y si te digo que mi mejor motivo para ir es vigilar al noviecito de Ivory…¿Cambiarías de opinión?  
—¿Cómo dijiste?  
—Según mis fuentes, fue Jean-Pierre quien invitó a mi hermanita a la fiesta—El de ojos celestes le dedicó una radiante y retorcida sonrisa al mayor—Ambos sabemos lo mucho que a ella le gusta y lo ajena que le es a la misma atracción de él. Quizá esta noche, con el ambiente propicio, alguno por fin intente salir de la friend-zone…  
—Supongo que podría dejarlos ir…—Comentó Jacob, sopesando una corona particularmente ornamentada en su mano derecha. Hacía cuatro horas que su hijo intentaba que lo autorice a abandonar Volterra esa noche—Está bien…Pero apenas el infeliz intente algo quiero que lo castres—Su hijo asintió y se retiró a su habitación—Ser padre es tan difícil…

* * *

**Biblioteca—Casona del Alba, Ciudad de Córdoba – Argentina**

—Papá, mamá…Esta noche es la fiesta por el Día del Legado y…  
—Siempre y cuando respeten el toque de queda por mi perfecto…—Chris llegó por detrás de su hijo y le revolvió el cabello al pasar por su costado—Sólo no maten a nadie que no se lo merezca, peques—El argentino halló el libro que buscaba y se dejó caer en un sofá.  
—Diviértanse, pero no hagan nada que nos obligue a desheredarlos—Asintió sonriéndoles Clarisse—Ese es el trabajo de los hijos de Prissy.

* * *

**Habitación de Tristán Stoll—McLean Manor, California – EE.UU.**

—Mamá tengo una fiesta en cosa de una hora—Comentó casualmente el dueño del cuarto, atándose las zapatillas.  
—¿Vas con…?—Preguntó tranquilamente Piper. Su hijo era una persona muy extrovertida y carismática, que lo invitaran a una fiesta no era novedad.  
—Radius, Noah, Coyllur, Libra y los otros.  
—¿Libra?—Connor sonrió burlón desde el marco de la puerta—Cuidado, ese es el hijo menor de Percy. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, olvídate de él su padre no va a dejarlo salir.  
—Tampoco lo va a hacer el tío T, no le gusta que Coyllur salga con chicos.  
—Al pobre Travis le dará un ataque…—Comentó divertido Connor, captando el plan de su sobrina—Y Percy va a querer afilar Riptide con Libra.  
—¿Acaso esos dos son tus hijos, padre?—Pregunto el chico burlón, revolviéndose el cabello frente al espejo.  
—Pues no...  
—¿Entonces por qué te preocupas?—Tristán se acercó a darle un beso a su madre antes de irse.  
—Yo no tengo que preocuparme pero tú sí deberías—Connor le enarcó una ceja al adolescente—Si sus padres los matan, te quedas sin amigos.

* * *

**Habitación de Nicholas Blythe—Blythe Manor, Cornualles – Inglaterra**

—¿39°?—Pepper revisó el termómetro, alarmada. Cuando Alexander fue a buscar a su hijo – castigado dos semanas por estallar el ala de Arte Oriental del Hermitage* con los mocosos de Adam – para cenar, lo encontró en su cama titiritando de frío y con la mirada perdida—Seguro pillaste un virus…Será mejor que guardes reposo…  
Nick esperó a que las pisadas de sus padres se alejaran antes de correr a su armario y comenzar a cambiarse. En su mano derecha reposaba el termómetro que su madre le había puesto. En un descuido de esta lo había cambiado por uno alterado. Fingir síntomas había sido insultantemente sencillo.  
—Si me descubren tendré que esconderme detrás del tío Crowley por un mes…Pero si esta fiesta está a la altura de las descripciones de Sienna entonces valdrá la pena…

* * *

**Porche de la Casa Grande—Campamento Mestizo, New York – EE.UU.**

—¿Irás a la fiesta por el Día del Legado, Noah?—Preguntó Alabaster, saliendo del edificio con una bandeja de bizcotelas.  
Su hijo levantó la vista de su tarea de Aritmética en cuanto lo oyó—¿Me necesitas para algo?  
—No—Contestó confundido el mayor, dejando los dulces junto al adolescente.  
—Entonces sí—Sonrió Noah, tomando una bizcotela.  
—Ya te hemos dicho que no interpongas obligaciones de otros con lo que necesitas o quieres, hijo—Suspiró Alabaster, besando la frente del chico—Tú tienes tus propias responsabilidades, mientras las cumplas eres completamente libre de usar tu tiempo libre como te venga en gana.  
—Yo sé mamá—Asintió el adolescente—Sólo me gusta sentirme útil.  
—Termina rápido tu tarea para que tengas tiempo de asearte y pasar por Beatrix—Alabaster volvió al interior de la Casa Grande tras lanzarle una sonrisa orgullosa a su hijo.

* * *

 

**Sector de la familia Ramírez-Arellano—Castel San’t Angelo, Roma – Italia**

—Entonces…¿Puedo ir?  
—Por supuesto Tarot, sólo compórtate a la altura de las circunstancias y si ves a tu tía Hylla dale un abrazo de mi parte—Reyna besó la frente de su hijo y sonrió—Yo saldré con tu padre esta noche, volveremos alrededor de las tres. Tú tienes permiso de quedarte con tus amigos, pero cuando Orión lo indique deben volver, ¿Ok?  
—Hecho, no te preocupes por nada mamá—Tarot abrazó estrechamente a su madre antes de correr a su habitación y empezar a revolver su closet.

* * *

**Enfermería—Campamento Mestizo, New York – EE.UU.**

—¿Tengo que ir? Ni siquiera soy un Legado, soy un Semititán—Argumentó Radius, haciendo puchero.  
Will dejó de llevar su inventario al oírlo—Eres nieto de Apolo, Radius. Eso te hace un Legado. Que tu padre sea un Titán sólo te hace más especial.  
—Yo sé, y los amo…Pero…  
—¿Te pasó algo?—El Sanador en Jefe del Campamento Mestizo le puso una mano en el hombro a su hijo.  
Radius suspiró y comenzó a hablar—Durante la fiesta del año pasado me separé de los chicos un rato…Me perdí y comencé a deambular intentando volver con ellos…Accidentalmente escuché a un grupo de personas hablando de nosotros y…Pues como que la sangre de Titán que corre por mis venas y la de Zoë no les caía mucho en gracia…Tampoco la estirpe de Hades en general…De hecho detestaban a todos los que escogieron pareja fuera de ambos Panteones…  
Los labios de Will se apretaron en una fina línea—¿Sabes quiénes eran?  
—No, pero me pareció oír los apellidos Lawrence y Preston.  
Entendimiento brilló en los ojos del mayor—Eran las familias de Bryce Lawrence y el Augur Octavian. Ignora todo lo que dijeron. Hay mucha mala sangre entre ellos y Nico di Angelo: El Titán Iapetus, los Gigantes Orión y Damasen, así como varios Celestiales, Infernales y Supernaturales son muy cercanos a él. Al parecer decidieron echar a todas esas razas al mismo saco…

* * *

**Estudio de Frank Zhang—Zhang Manor, Vancouver – Canadá**

—¿Ya terminaste tus tareas, ordenaste tu dormitorio y completaste tu entrenamiento del día?  
—Todo listo papá—Asintió el adolescente.  
—De acuerdo entonces, puedes ir a tu fiesta—Aceptó Frank—Soy un hombre de mi palabra.  
—¡Gracias, papá!—Aurelio se colgó del cuello de su padre en un rápido abrazo y corrió a ducharse.  
—¡Pero nada de chicos!—Gritó el chino al ver a su hijo desaparecer por las escaleras.  
—¡Ya sé! ¡El Frank-gón los rostizaría vivos!

* * *

**Invernadero—Hacienda Inti, Lima – Perú**

—…Y el brote de Uña de Gato en esa esquina. Listo, terminamos—Anunció Coyllur sacándose los guantes de jardinería tras varias horas ayudando a su madre y abuelo.  
—Te dije que sería entretenido—Acotó Killari imitando a su hija—Y aun estás a tiempo de prepararte para la fiesta de esta noche.  
—¿Fiesta?—Preguntó Wari secándose el sudor de la frente.  
—Nueva Roma celebra hoy el Día del Legado—Explicó sonriendo la chica, colgando su delantal en una percha junto a la puerta—Todos iremos a pasar el rato con amigos que no vemos muy seguido.  
—¿Y tu padre ya intentó de convencerte de que nada bueno sale de esas fiestas?—El mortal miró irónicamente a su hija, ambos anticipando la respuesta de la menor.  
—¿Estás bromeando? Él invitó a salir a mamá por primera vez durante el Baile de Unificación de Campamentos…Además, lo que no sepa no le hará daño…

* * *

**Habitación de Owen Kahale—Temple Hill, Nueva Roma – EE.UU.**

—¿Seguro que estás bien?—Preguntó preocupada Alex. La noche anterior había sido luna llena y Owen, aunque cansado, decidió canalizar su Cazador interno y terminó al pulgoso que aterrorizaba Napa pero no antes que este lo estampara contra unos árboles.  
—No es nada serio mamá—Sonrió el chico acomodándose la sudadera—El chucho sólo me atinó una vez y ya casi no me duele nada.  
—Ok, entonces—Asintió la Cazadora—Ve y diviértete con tus amigos, sólo…Sólo no le dispares a nadie.  
—¿Me crees capaz?  
—…  
—…  
—…  
—…Eso duele madre…

* * *

**Habitación de Zoë Neveu—Monasterio Megálo Metéoro, Meteora – Grecia**

Sean inhaló hondo antes de tocar a la puerta de la habitación de su hija. Al no recibió respuesta decidió entrar, seguro de que su pequeño karma adolescente se había escapado ante la negativa que le dio horas antes para acompañar a Ilión a Nueva Roma esa noche. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarla echada en su cama leyendo con auriculares puestos.  
—A menos que sea para darme permiso para salir…No me hables—Siseó tajante la muchacha, sin mirar a su – sobreprotector al extremo de lo ridículo – padre—Mamá volverá para encontrar a su pobre hija sufriendo Complejo de Rapunzel si no recupero mi privacidad en tres, dos…—Sean se desvaneció sin emitir sonido alguno. Una Calypso enojada no era de tomarse a la ligera.  
Una vez que estuvo muy segura que su padre no estaba cerca, Zoë saltó de la cama, se arregló en un parpadeo y se escapó – irónicamente – por la ventana de su cuarto, para descender escalando hasta donde sabía que la esperaría su primo.

* * *

**Salón Familiar Este—Villa de los Pretores, Nueva Roma – EE.UU.**

—Los dejaremos ir…—Malcolm y Dakota observaban fijamente a sus hijos—Pero deben estar de vuelta a la hora que fijamos, ni un minuto más.  
—4:30 am—Recitó Charlus, asintiendo—Entendido papá.  
—Y Sienna…—Llamó Dakota mientras los hermanos se batían en retirada—No evisceres al pobre infeliz de turno que vaya por el estereotipo de rubia tonta…A menos que sea verbalmente, no necesitamos asustar al Senado.  
—Ese idiota se lo buscó…—Masculló ofendida la chica, mirando al suelo.  
—Sienna…  
—Ok, ok. Sin violencia física, lo tengo—La chica les ofreció una débil sonrisa a sus padres a modo de capitulación.

* * *

**Ala de la Familia di Angelo—Castel San’t Angelo, Roma – Italia**

—¿Sucede algo?—Preguntó Lucifer, desviando parcialmente su atención hacia los adolescentes que invadieron su dormitorio como Pedro por su casa.  
El mayor, un calco casi perfecto de su padre, se adelantó—Va haber una fiesta de cumpleaños esta noche y queríamos saber…  
—¿Si les doy permiso para ir?  
—Correcto padre—Ahora quien habló fue Adnachiel, el tercero y más joven de sus hijos.  
—¿Y qué harías si las cosas se pusieran feas…Israfil?—Lucifer se volvió hacia su hija por considerarla la más sensata del trío de pequeños demonios que había engendrado con su ángel ¡Oh, la ironía!—Conste que me refiero a ambas formas, cariño…  
—Romperle los huesos a los insensatos que me busquen pelea y/o idiotas que quieran pasarse de listos conmigo o con mi hermanito—Dijo la chica, sonriendo dulcemente a pesar de su mirada de psicópata.  
—Está bien…—El Arcángel se levantó y acarició afectuosamente la cabeza de su hija—Pero cuida a los cabezones de tus hermanos y pórtense a la altura, quiero que mi suegro reciba una buena cantidad de ingresos rezando: Causa de muerte: La bruja de tu nieta.  
—Claro papi—Israfil sonrió—Eres el mejor padre de todos…—La muchacha besó la mejilla de Lucifer y abandonó la estancia riendo feliz. Sus hermanos la siguieron con algo más de compostura tras el rápido abrazo de Adnachiel hacia su progenitor y la sonrisita cómplice que le lanzó Orión al Celestial.  
—Mientras no hagan nada que termine con Nico pateándome al sofá por una semana ni siquiera preguntaré donde escondieron los cuerpos…


End file.
